godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon's Rage
''God of War Series '''Poseidon's Rage' was one of the magic attacks that Kratos acquired in God of War. Kratos received Poseidon's Rage in the Aegean Sea from Poseidon himself, to help fight the Hydra. The magic surrounded Kratos with a circle of electricity and summoned lightning bolts from the sky that struck down his enemies. By repeatedly pressing the circle button, the attack could build more damage. One could level it up to increase its damage and attack radius. Poseidon's Rage got taken away by Ares in God of War but was given back along with the rest of Kratos' magic by Athena. Kratos still had that ability during the first part of God of War II (albeit in a weaker form), before he lost his Godly Powers to Zeus' scheme. A player could also use the Urn of Poseidon, one of the Urns of Power, during Bonus Play to replace Cronos' Rage with Poseidon's Rage. Poseidon's Rage was entirely absent from God of War: Ghost of Sparta, even though it took place before God of War II. Though Kratos did not have the power, Poseidon himself unleashed an electrical storm on Kratos and the boat in the Vortex to Atlantis. Attacks Level 1 *'Poseidon's Rage' - Attack multiple enemies at once. L2 *'Poseidon's Rage (Air)' - While in air, attack multiple enemies at once. L2 Level 2 *'Bigger Damage Area' *'Increased Damage' *'Wrath of Poseidon' - Unleashes a powerful area attack with spinning lightning bolts. Kratos is invincible during eight seconds. L2, tap O Level 3 *'Bigger Damage Area' *'Increased Damage' Gallery PR.JPG|Kratos, obtaining this power Poseidon's Rage 2.jpg 1-poseidonsrage.jpg Poseidons-Rage.jpg Poseidon's Rage.jpg Poseidons Rage.jpg|Concept Art God of War 1 Gameplay.jpg Trivia *In Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, Kratos could use Poseidon's Rage as one of his attacks. *In God of War, Poseidon's Rage could be used to infinitely jump, accompanied by a combination of moves. That move was not intentionally inserted by programmers and was considered a glitch. *Using that glitch in the room that Medusa was fought in, during Medusa's Gaze Tutorial, allowed Kratos to access the top of a series of boxes and walk through the wall of the chamber, which granted him infinite magic for the remainder of the game, since the tutorial was never completed. *Poseidon's Rage appeared slightly different in God of War II than it did in God of War. Kratos' arms were outstretched instead of the regular position, the color of the lightning was a little bit darker, and the power of the electricity was decreased. *In God of War II, when Poseidon's Rage was used, while in Rage of the Titans State, Kratos' body no longer looked charred. *In God of War II, when Poseidon's Rage was used each time, Kratos said: "I am the God of War!", "None shall defy me!" and "I will make you suffer" in that order. However, after Kratos lost his Godly Powers and the Urn of Poseidon was used to gain that power for later use, he did not say those lines. Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection de:Poseidons Zorn Category:Powers Category:Ability